Facial recognition systems can identify a particular individual's face in an image based on discriminating facial features of the individual. The accuracy of facial recognition systems is relatively high when an individual's face is captured in a controlled environment. In facial recognition systems, discriminating facial features of individuals from non-occluded faces are used to identify occluded faces, e.g., faces that are obstructed by objects, such as scarves, hats, glasses, sunglasses, etc.